


Peace of Mind

by twoc9pt6ins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, dotae, nonAU, vlive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoc9pt6ins/pseuds/twoc9pt6ins
Summary: dotae. that’s it. that’s the fic.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a huge dotae fan and there is a serious lack of dotae fics so i decided to make one. i don’t really know where this is going but if you guys like it then i’ll continue it.
> 
> i know dotae’s song is called piece of mind. i also know it should be released soon because it’s the anthem of this ship.
> 
> pls love and support nct and dotae and nct dream a lot
> 
> vroom vroom

“Why don’t you two do a VLIVE together? You know our fans are asking for it,” said Youngho.

Taeyong and Youngho were currently in Taeyong’s room. They were done with practice for the day and were resting while waiting for hunger to come to them. Taeyong was seated on his bed, his notebook and pen in his hands. He wanted to get some writing done but Youngho decided it was a good time to talk to him.

“I know, but...,” Taeyong replied hesitantly.

“But what?”

“I don’t think I want to,” said Taeyong while pouting.

“You? Don’t want to do a VLIVE with Dongyoung?,” Youngho replied with a scoff. “The only thing you don’t want to do with Dongyoung is be separated from him and that’s a fact.”

Youngho was right but Taeyong wasn’t about to let him know that so he stayed quiet instead.

“Taeyong, don’t make it so complicated. It’s just a VLIVE and you know our fans are going to be ecstatic when they see you two together. It doesn’t even have to be long. You can do it for only 10 minutes and you would have already made their day. Heck, even their month,” Youngho said with a smile on his face.

Youngho really had no other intention but to make Taeyong and Dongyoung happy. He knew doing a VLIVE together and showing fans how close they actually are will make them happy. Hopefully, it will also stop or at least lessen the number of messages they get about Taeyong and Dongyoung hating each other. Youngho has noticed how much those messages stressed out the two. They were constantly torn between acting like themselves and showing how comfortable they are with each other or constantly bickering and pretending to despise the other person.

“Fine. I’ll think about it. But don’t tell Dongyoung about this first, okay?,” Taeyong told Youngho.

“Alright. But don’t think too much and over complicate things. When you do that, only Dongyoung can snap you out of it and that means you’ll have to tell him about it already,” said Youngho while smiling fondly at his friend.

Taeyong hated how Youngho knew so much about him and his relationship with Dongyoung. He wasn’t going to think too much about it and just let Dongyoung bring up the idea. At least that way, he’d know whether Dongyoung wanted it too or not. 

Taeyong really wanted to do a VLIVE with Dongyoung. Being around his member and hearing him talk about anything, even nonsensical things always made him happy. If he was lucky, he might even hear him sing because Dongyoung loved serenading his fans. He knew he could talk to Dongyoung anytime, but the reason why he wanted to do it on VLIVE was so fans would stop saying they hated each other. It was starting to put a dent on their friendship and as much as he loved his fans, he didn’t want his relationship with Dongyoung to be compromised. He didn’t hate Dongyoung. In fact, it was far from that. He had no idea how to describe his feelings towards Dongyoung and he was still too afraid to confront them but whatever it is, it’s the reason why he told Youngho he didn’t want to do the live. He wished to keep his feelings to himself first until he figured out what it is exactly.

“Taeyong! Ya! Lee Taeyong!,” Youngho practically shouted at him.

Finally, Taeyong looked at Youngho.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for about five minutes now,” Youngho said without any venom and just pure amusement.

“Oh, sorry. I was just thinking...” Taeyong didn’t realize he’d been out of it for at least five minutes.

“Thinking about Dongyoung? I know,” Youngho was smirking and Taeyong did not appreciate it.

“What?! No!,” Taeyong’s eyes widened at Youngho’s words and he tried his best not to look guilty.

“You’re not convincing anyone here except yourself. Anyway, I’m going out to have dinner with Taeil hyung, Yuta, and Sicheng. You want to come with?”

Just as Taeyong was about to say yes, Youngho added, “Dongyoung’s on his way back from his schedule though, and he’s probably hungry so...”

Taeyong knew what his friend meant and he could not do anything else except look at his retreating figure and his shoulders shaking from obvious laughter. Youngho knew when it came to Dongyoung, Taeyong could never say no.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still don’t know where this is going but here have another chapter.
> 
> nct 127 did a vlive and dotae was thriving so i might incorporate that into the fic.
> 
> vroom vroom

Taeyong tried to continue jotting down possible lyrics but his mind was already elsewhere. His conversation with Youngho left him confused and afraid. Confused because he knew what he wanted to do but he didn’t know what the right thing to do was. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about doing a live with Dongyoung only. He actually had the strong desire to suggest it during their last VLIVE relay but decided not to because he suddenly felt scared then. Tonight, he is feeling the same fear, but as to what he’s afraid of, he’s not too sure.

Taeyong was still lost in his thoughts when the door to their dorm suddenly opened. Because Youngho left the door of Taeyong’s room open when he left, he could clearly hear Dongyoung’s voice fill the air as he called out Taeyong’s name.

“Taeyong hyung? Are you home?”

“I’m in my room, Dongyoung,” replied Taeyong.

Taeyong started feeling anxious about seeing Dongyoung and being alone with him. Youngho, Taeil hyung, Yuta, and Sicheng were out having dinner. Yoonoh was also having dinner with his mom. Minhyung and Donghyuck were with the Dreamies.

“I should have just gone out with Youngho and the others,” Taeyong thought to himself. But then again, he would not have enjoyed himself knowing Dongyoung was going to be alone.

“Hyung, have you eaten? Let’s eat. I’m hungry,” said Dongyoung with a pout.

Dongyoung was standing in the doorway and Taeyong couldn’t help but admire the way he looked. The boy was currently wearing a white shirt and a black cardigan matched with ripped jeans and he looked really good. “White’s a good color on him,” Taeyong thought to himself.

Taeyong finally tore his eyes away from him and noticed the hint of aegyo in Dongyoung’s voice and was not able to stop himself from smiling widely. It was always a struggle to make Dongyoung do aegyo in broadcasts but it can’t be denied that he’s really good at it. In Taeyong’s opinion, he’s the best at it but he might be a little bit biased.

“Okay. What do you want to eat?” Taeyong pushed all thoughts about the VLIVE with Dongyoung out of his mind and focused on spending some time with the man instead.

“How about we go out and eat kalguksu, hyung?” Dongyoung was smiling now and Taeyong couldn’t help but smile with and at him. 

He had to admit, he was surprised that the other boy wanted to eat Taeyong’s favorite food and not his own. Dongyoung has always been so considerate of others ever since he met him. It’s one of the things Taeyong likes most about him.

“Okay, but I’m paying because I’m the hyung and you treated us to dinner just recently,” Taeyong said just in case Dongyoung insisted on paying like he always does whenever he invites them to dinner.

“I’m not saying no to free dinner, hyung! Let’s go!” Dongyoung said, already on his way out of Taeyong’s room. “Don’t forget to bring a jacket! You always get cold easily, hyung.”

Taeyong smiled to himself again and made a mental note to thank Youngho for stopping him from joining them. Even though he felt confused, scared, and anxious a while ago, all those feelings disappeared as soon as he saw Dongyoung. Those feelings were replaced with contentment and happiness but Taeyong wasn’t surprised anymore. These were how we usually felt whenever he was with Dongyoung, regardless of where they were and what they were doing.

As soon as Taeyong and Dongyoung stepped out of their dorm, Dongyoung took Taeyong’s hand and held it tightly. Taeyong looked up at his member and was met with his gummy smile. Yet another one of the things Taeyong likes about Dongyoung.

“It’s going to be a great night, hyung!” Dongyoung said.

Taeyong couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any suggestions or comments feel free to drop them down below.
> 
> a kudos would be very much appreciated.
> 
> and thank you for taking the time to read this!!
> 
> vroom vroom

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this ???? hahaha
> 
> vroom vroom


End file.
